


Doubtful Confidence

by Eclectic_Nerd



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: Brief Jackbum, Brief YugBam - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak for a moment, M/M, Normal guys: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclectic_Nerd/pseuds/Eclectic_Nerd
Summary: Mark finally gains the confidence to ask Jinyoung out after his life flashes before his eyes. Jinyoung accepts. Will it be everything that Mark or Jinyoung wanted?
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Doubtful Confidence

The headlights got closer and closer to Mark. He had to jump out of the way as the driver of the vehicle started to move towards the sidewalk. The driver was illegally texting his girlfriend to say that he was running late. Fortunately he looked up just in time to see the sidewalk and corrected his vehicle’s trajectory. He dropped his phone as his heart raced and he vowed to never do that again. He was grateful that he didn’t injure anyone. He drove away never seeing the man that literally had to roll out of his way.

Mark’s life flashed before his eyes as his body reacted on its own by ninja rolling out of the way. He had lived a good life but all he could think about was his unfinished business and his one regret. A few people ran over to him to make sure that he was okay. He stood up, brushed off his clothes and told everyone that he was okay. He flashed them a huge grin that seemed to calm everyone down. “Damn...where did that confidence come from?” he asked himself. His brush with death must have given him a new lease on life. He decided that he would not waste a moment in case his newly found confidence was temporary. He knew where he had to go and what he had to do. He needed to complete his unfinished business.

Mark started walking with purpose and he had just one thing on his mind: Jinyoung. The very thought of Jinyoung made Mark grow soft. Jinyoung was younger than Mark by almost a year but they were close as they were both reserved and quiet. He was also a little taller than Mark, had broad shoulders, a narrow waist, soft hair that often fell into his eyes and a smile that could put the sun to shame. When that smile was genuine and reached to his eyes, it made his eyes crinkle up and form cat whiskers near his eyes. Mark lived for those smiles. Jinyoung could play a live action Disney prince in Mark’s opinion. Mark has been crushing on Jinyoung for as long as he has known him. On Mark’s first day of work, they literally bumped into each other in the elevator. Jinyoung had yelled to hold the elevator as he came running to catch it. Mark put his arm to stop the door from closing and wasn’t quick enough to get out of the way so Jinyoung crashed right into him. They fell backwards in a heap. They have been friends ever since and still joke about their first meeting.

Mark and Jinyoung have known each other for four years. They work together at the same accounting firm in Seoul. Mark Tuan is originally from California. He was recruited by the firm called Park Logistics right out of college. They had sent him to South Korea to help the startup branch as the CEO was originally from there and wanted to bring his company home. Mark just never left. He misses home but he couldn’t leave Jinyoung and the other friends that he made while he was there. Along with Jinyoung there was Im Jaebeom or JB as his friends called him, Jackson Wang who was originally from Hong Kong, Choi Youngjae, Kunpimook Bhuwakul or Bam Bam as he preferred to be called who was from Thailand and Kim Yugyeom. JB and Youngjae also worked with Mark and Jinyoung. JB was the IT guy and Youngjae was the Administrative Assistant to the manager of the Seoul Branch of Park Logistics. Mark became friends with them as Jinyoung and JB were friends from school. They also knew Youngjae as he was Jinyoung’s neighbor. They actually helped him get his job. Mark had met Jackson and Bam Bam in his Korean classes when he first moved to the country. He had a basic knowledge of the language as he had dated a Korean girl in high school so he had learned the language. He decided to take a class to help him brush up. Jackson had moved to South Korea for the opportunity to help start a new gym and teaching center. He taught fencing. Bam Bam had moved to Korea because he got an opportunity to work in the fashion industry. He had lived here briefly when he was younger and had met Yugyeom. They had stayed good friends and kept in touch. Yugyeom was a dancer who supplemented his income by also teaching. They all seemed to mesh when the two groups of friends met for the first time and it seemed like they had been in each other’s lives forever. Where you found one, the others weren’t too far behind. 

Jinyoung was talking to Taegeun, whom they worked with as well. He was in the digital marketing department. He seemed to have taken a liking to Jinyoung after they attended a conference together a few months ago. Mark knew that he would find them in the little coffee shop called ‘Just Right’ that was near their place of work. They have been meeting there a few times a week after work. Jinyoung and Taegeun weren’t officially dating but Taegeun would have everyone believe otherwise. He’s confident, cocky and extremely self-assured. He was about 5’10”, lean but muscly with immaculately kept shiny black hair. He had a magnetism that drew people to him but it was mainly his commanding personality that he evened out with a smooth charm. The kind of guy that can make you feel like the sun is shining just for you when he turns his attention to you. Jinyoung was kind of pushed into this situation as Taegeun was persistent and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Jinyoung came up with the temporary solution of meeting at the coffee shop to see what came of it. To be honest, Jinyoung wasn’t that fond of Taegeun but he felt that being with him was better than being alone and pining for what you couldn’t have.

Taegeun was currently propositioning Jinyoung about going on an actual date. His patience was wearing thin. Jinyoung was a hot commodity and he wanted to officially call him his boyfriend. Jinyoung had a serious exterior but both men and women swooned when he smiled and said hello. Taegeun was bouncing his leg up and down while Jinyoung was processing what he had said. He stopped his leg’s movement, reached over and laid his hand on top of Jinyoung’s. He said with a smirk, “Take your time..babe.”

Jinyoung’s cheeks flushed in such a pretty manner at the contact and the term of endearment. Taegeun was suddenly thirsty and wondered if he would blush that prettily when he was splayed out on his bed. Or was Jinyoung, as they say, ‘normal on the streets and a freak in the sheets’? Taegeun’s eyes grew lustful as the idea of finding that out. 

Jinyoung was about to answer but was interrupted as the door flew open and in walked Mark, looking a little disheveled but determined. His eyes scanned the crowd until he spotted his target. As he sauntered his way to their table, he noticed people staring at him so he flashed a big smile and said self-assuredly, “Sorry folks, the door got away from me.” His confidence and calm demeanor seemed to reassure the others and they went back to what they were doing. A table of women all bit their lower lip unconsciously at him and their eyes all followed him as he walked away.

“Is, is that Mark Tuan?” Taegeun asked, eyes wide.

“Uhhh...yeah.” Is all Jinyoung could say, his eyes equally as wide. He couldn’t believe the confidence and bravado he was seeing coming from his co-worker, his friend and his crush. Jinyoung was used to Mark’s quiet and calm manner. He never liked to draw attention to himself but he was hard to miss as he looked like his face was carved out of marble. His laugh was infectious and his smile was magic. Jinyoung watched as Mark stopped to chat with one of the women and Jinyoung had to admit to a little bit of jealousy until he realized that he was only handing her the purse that had fallen. Mark winked at her and Jinyoung thought that she was going to drop her panties right there. Mark politely excused himself from her fawning and finally made his way over to his destination. The woman and her friend giggled and swooned. As he approached Jinyoung and Taegeun, he fixed his black hair into place as the rolling had messed it up. Jinyoung took a moment to admire his hair. Mark dyed his hair many different colors over the years but Jinyoung liked it best when it was black.

One of the reasons why Mark wanted to speak to Jinyoung with his new found confidence was because Jinyoung tended to date men who were confident. Although Taegeun always seemed overconfident, no this dude was a complete douche canoe and couldn’t let Jinyoung make that mistake. Jinyoung was too good for a creep like Taegeun.

“Hey Tuan. What brings you here?” Taegeun asked him.

Mark ignored him and looked right at Jinyoung. He held out his hand to him and said, “Let’s get out of here.” Jinyoung looked at Mark in surprise but he took his hand nonetheless. 

“Excuse me but Jin and I are here on a date.”

Mark cringed at Taegeun calling him Jin. Mark said, “I’m sorry but the date is over because Jinyoung will be coming with me.” He never took his eyes off of Jinyoung as he spoke to Taegeun.

Jinyoung felt himself blush as he was turned on by Mark’s confident display. Besides, did he really want to stay with Taegeun when his wish was finally coming true?

“Bro, that’s not cool.” Mark finally turned to Taegeun and they glared at each other. 

“Excuse me.” Jinyoung finally spoke. He wanted to diffuse the tension and not make a scene. “Do I get a say in this situation?”

Mark turned his gaze back on to JInyoung and said “Can I say something before you speak your mind?” Mark gazed into his eyes and Jinyoung seemed to lose the ability to speak as he was captivated by Mark’s beauty so he just nodded.

“Hurry up Tuan!” huffed Taegeun. He even knew not to cause a scene and he could read the writing on the wall but he wasn’t ready to admit defeat yet.

This time Mark didn’t glare at him and sat down, still holding Jinyoung’s hand. “I’m sorry that this has taken me a long time but I like you, I’ve liked you since the moment we bumped into each other on the elevator. I was just afraid to say something but I can’t stay silent any longer. I want you to be my boyfriend.”

Jinyoung gasped in disbelief and he squeezed Mark’s hand. “Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes! I’ve also wanted to ask you out for the longest time but I didn’t think that you liked me that much. You always gave me great relationship advice.” 

Mark pulled Jinyoung to his feet and kissed him. The people in the coffee shop clapped until Taegeun glared at them. “Sorry for being an idiot but I only wanted you to be happy.” He whispered then kissed him softly again and pulled him into a hug. Jinyoung wasn’t one for displays like this but he was so shocked and amazed that Mark not only confessed but also kissed him. He let him go and said, “I’ll meet you outside.” Jinyoung wondered for a moment as to why Mark would say that as he watched him walk away. Then he remembered Taegeun was still there. Jinyoung cleared his throat and straightened his shirt out of nervousness.

“Don’t say a word.” Taegeun feigned indifference. “This wouldn’t have worked out anyways. You shouldn’t have been such a tease if you already were hot for someone else.” Taegeun then pouted indignantly. 

Jinyoung knew that this wasn’t fair or kind to Taegeun but at that moment he realized that this was a game for him and Jinyoung was the prize. How long would it have been before Taegeun grew tired of him and moved on to a new target? “Tssst...I never...teased you.” Jinyoung said, exasperated.

Taegeun, all niceties gone now, rolled his eyes. “You missed out on a good thing. You’re lucky I showed you any interest. You should thank me for Tuan noticing you. Don’t come crying to me when this thing with him crashes and burns.” He hissed as he swept past Jinyoung, who was red-faced and angry.

“Asshat.” He said under his breath. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He had to meet Mark outside but that thought made his heart race. His boyfriend Mark. He couldn’t contain his joy and he raced towards the entrance to meet his man. Customers congratulated him as he was leaving. He was almost to the door when he had a moment of fear thinking that Taegeun was right. Mark only liked him because Taegeun wanted him. That was a crazy thought as Mark never showed jealousy towards Taegeun. The bastard had gotten into his head but his fears were dispelled the moment he stepped onto the sidewalk and heard Mark say…

“Get over yourself. I liked Jinyoung way before you did. I just realized what I could lose if he dated someone like you. You opened my eyes but it wasn’t out of jealousy.”

Jinyoung let out a breath that he didn’t know that he was holding.

At that moment Taegeun vehemently shook his head as he saw Jinyoung approach them. “Good luck with this prude, you can have him. He’s not worth any of the effort I put into him.” Taegeun sneered. Mark’s face got red and he was angry. It made Jinyoung a little nervous as he knew that Mark had quite the temper if provoked and pushed too far.

Mark walked right up to Taegeun and said through clenched teeth, “Never ever talk about Jinyoung that way again. If you do, you’ll be calling my name and saying stop, stop it.” The implication of what Mark meant was loud and clear.

Taegeun was about to come up with a retort but the intense look of hatred in Mark’s eyes made him step back. He shrugged and said “Fine Tuan. It’s not a big deal.” Jinyoung stepped over to Mark and grabbed his wrist. He used his thumb to rub slow and gentle circles on Mark’s wrist. The gentle touch made Mark visibly calm down a little bit but his muscles were still taunt. 

“I think that it’s time you left.” Jinyoung quietly said. “I am sorry…”

“I don’t need your sorry. I don’t need pity from the likes of you.”

Mark clenched his fists and started moving towards Taegeun again but Jinyoung stopped him and shook his head. “Not worth it” he mouthed.

“Fine...you will not receive it. Bye Taegeun.”

Taegeun took one last look at them and turned away. As he was walking up the street, he saw a group of women walking on the other side and he called out to them, “Girls girls girls...let’s fly.” They giggled at his bravado and he crossed the street to join them.

Mark and Jinyoung shook their heads in amazement and they both wondered how a line like that worked. At the same time they both said, “Jerk.” They looked at each other and laughed. That served to finally break the tension caused by Taegeun. Jinyoung was relieved to see Mark relax and unclench his fists.

Mark took Jinyoung’s hand in his and asked, “What would you like to do now boyfriend of mine?” Mark was too cute and the way he called Jinyoung boyfriend made Jinyoung let out the most adorable giggle. Jinyoung couldn’t believe that he had giggled so he clapped his free hand over his mouth in embarrassment. That action made Mark smile.

He used his free hand to pull Jinyoung’s hand away from his mouth and whispered, “I like when you’re soft but I’m looking forward to seeing when you’re not.” He winked at him and Jinyoung gulped at the lust and sex that was practically oozing out of that statement. The connotation was not lost on him. Jinyoung pulled Mark into a little alleyway he saw and kissed him hard. Mark broke the kiss and looked at Jinyoung in amazement. He grinned and said, “If I knew that I would get a reaction like that, I would’ve said that ages ago.”

“Shut up and just kiss me.” He growled. Mark obliged as he grabbed Jinyoung and pushed him up against the wall. He had his arms on Jinyoung’s waist and so Jinyoung flung his arms around Mark’s neck. He ran his fingers up the back of his neck and into his lovely hair. Mark shuddered and let out a little moan at the touch. Suddenly Mark’s hands were not so gently cupping Jinyoung’s peachy ass. It was Jinyoung’s turn to moan. Mark pulled back a little and said with a smirk, “I’ve been wanting to do that forever.” Jinyoung proceeded to kiss the smirk off of his face.

Mark greedily kissed Jinyoung as he slid one hand under his shirt and rested it on his lower back, the other one still holding the best ass ever. They kept going until they heard a voice.

“Who’s there? Get out of here!” They quickly broke apart, grabbed hands and ran away laughing as they heard that same voice yell, “Get a room!” They ran to the other end of the alleyway and once they got to the street they stopped running and fell into each other laughing. Once they had caught their breath, they wiped the tears of laughter that had formed and looked at each other.

“You’re a mess!” Jinyoung exclaimed, looking Mark over. He started to smooth Mark’s hair down.

“And you still look like a prince.” Mark kissed his nose and proceeded to straighten Jinyoung’s shirt. Jinyoung was embarrassed but flattered at the comment.

Once they were done grooming each other, they linked hands again and started walking down the street. They walked in silence for a bit until Mark realized where they were and finally said, “Let’s head to ‘A’ for a celebratory drink.” They both knew that one a Wednesday night, JB, Jackson, Bam Bam and Yugyeom would be there for trivia night. 

Jinyoung wasn’t really in the mood to head to a bar but if that’s what Mark wanted then he could deal with if. “Lead the way” he replied.

Mark flung an arm around Jinyoung’s shoulder and Jinyoung slipped his arm around Mark’s slim waist. He snuggled as close as he could. Even though Mark was little shorter it was a comfortable fit. They once again walked in silence. It was usually a comfortable silence between the two of them but to JInyoung, it looked like Mark was miles away. Mark was miles away as he was taking a moment to reflect on his day. Never in a million years did he ever think that he would not only almost die but also find the courage to ask Jinyoung out. Jinyoung seemed to like the confidence so Mark vowed to keep it up. Next thing he knew, they were in front of the bar. Jinyoung unwrapped himself from Mark to stand in front of him with a concerned look on his face.

“Where did you go? Is everything okay?” Jinyoung posed this question in English. The look in Jinyoung’s eyes made Mark a puddle and he immediately felt guilty for getting lost in his thoughts.

“Sorry Prince, I was thinking about how the day turned out. I just can’t believe my luck.”

Jinyoung’s expression softened and he smiled his big beautiful smile that made the cat whiskers come out by his eyes. “Tell me about it. I never thought that this would ever happen but it did and I am grateful.” He kissed Mark’s cheek. “Let’s go get that drink.” He grabbed Mark’s hand and walked into the bar. They immediately heard their names.

“Markie! Park gae!” Jackson screamed. They turned to the direction of the noise and waved at their friends. 

“Go on over, I’ll get the drinks.” Jinyoung reluctantly let go of Mark’s hand and made his way over to where the guys were.

As he made his way through the crowd towards the table, the guys had noticed something and had to discuss it.

“Why are they here and were they holding hands?” JB asked.

“I don’t know and I think that they were!” Jackson excitedly replied.

“Good. The sexual tension between the two of them could be cut with a knife.” Yugyeom wryly said as he watched Jinyoung make his way over. Jackson and Jaebeom looked at him in disbelief. As if that statement couldn’t be about him and Bam Bam.

“Yeah, it even makes me feel dirty being around it.” Bam Bam agreed. JB and Jackson shared a look and just shook their heads.

Mark and Jinyoung never showed up for trivia night even though they would both be great at it so it was a surprise to see them. The guys knew something was up. They were only missing Youngjae but he was teaching a piano lesson to a family friend’s kid.

When Jinyoung arrived, he was greeted by four huge grins. “Hey guys, how was trivia night?” Jinyoung asked nervously. It was crickets as they continued to smile at him. He started to fidget with his shirt. “Guys, what’s going on?” Nothing but creepy stares. At that moment Mark walked over and handed Jinyoung his drink as well as put a small tray of shots on the table.  
Jackson leaned forward on the table, put his hand under his chin and sweetly asked, “So boys, what’s going on?” The others copied Jackson and leaned in.

Mark and Jinyoung looked at each other and shrugged.

“Nothing much.” Mark nonchalantly said.

They all looked at each other and finally an impatient Bam Bam pressed, “Spill it. You never come out on Wednesday night.” JB stepped back from the table, pushed his hair off of his forehead, crossed his arms and scrutinized them. His nose piercing catching the light. Jackson internally swooned at the sight. He adored JB’s longer hair. He shook his head to stop the mushy feelings he had. He had 100 ways he could adore JB but he only ever needed one.

Jaebeom finally broke the standoff by saying, “You don’t have to say anything, we already know. We were just giving you a chance to come clean. I can practically smell the pheromones emanating off you two. Congratulations!” He reached for the shots to start passing them around. He looked at Mark as he raised his eyebrow. Mark took over handing out the shots.

“Thanks Jaebeomah. Everyone raise a shot.” They all put their glasses in the air. “To good friends, good times, first chances and even second chances.” Mark paused and waited until everyone started drinking before he finished his toast. “And especially for the fact that I finally grabbed Jinyoung’s luscious ass.” He slammed down his glass, chuckled at all the sputtering and coughing then walked to the bar to get more shots.

Jinyoung turned bright red and couldn’t look at his friends. Once Yugyeom recovered he yelled to Mark, “Ewww hyung! That is something Bam Bam would say.” Bam Bam beamed and grabbed Yugyeom’s butt, which made him blush.

“And something Bam Bam would do.” he answered.

Jackson reached over and slapped Bam Bam’s arm. He asked, “When will you two finally hook up?” They both snorted.

“Yuck...as if hyung. I’m too expensive for his cheap ass.” Bam Bam snorted. “Besides, I already told you that I’m straight for a while since I met that cute little vet’s assistant the last time I took my cats to the vet.” Bam Bam, like the majority of his friends was bisexual. He was more fluid and often joked about being straight or gay depending on who caught his eye.

Youngjae and JB, much to Jackson’s discontent, were the straight ones in the group. Youngjae had a very pretty girlfriend named Haein. She was a music teacher at an elementary school. Jaebeom had just broken up with his girlfriend a few months ago. She had been jealous, needy and a little obsessed. JB couldn’t take the drama.

“Good luck getting her to notice you.” Yugyeom retorted.

Mark returned with another round of shots. Jinyoung grabbed them from him and set them on the table.

“Mark...we have work tomorrow.” He whispered in his ear.

“Let’s live a little, Prince.” Mark beamed at him. Jinyoung melted at that and decided to listen to him.

The guys had a few more drinks and then decided to call it a night as they still wanted to be responsible.

Mark went to the bathroom before they left and while he was washing his hands, JB walked in and looked at him.

“I’m almost done but you don’t need to wait for me.” Mark glanced at him in the mirror noticing that Jaebeom was studying him. Mark finished drying his hands and turned around to face JB, his body tense.

They looked at each other for a moment before Jaebeom let Mark know what he was thinking. “Mark, I’m the one that has known you the longest and I know that something is going on. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy about you and Jinyoung but your demeanor has changed. You’re...confident in a way that you never have been.”

Mark relaxed and decided to tell Jaebeom what happened to him. After Mark finished telling him the story, JB was so concerned that he checked Mark over for bruises or bumps on the head. Jaebeom tried to keep an icy aura about him but Mark knew that he could be a marshmallow. JB had always had a soft spot for his friends, especially Mark.

Once Mark convinced him that he was okay, they went outside to meet their friends.

“What took so long?” Jackson whined. He was tipsy so he clung onto JB, who always let him. 

“You know, Mark and I were discussing the meaning of life.” He winked at Mark.

“Yeah, deep conversation.” Mark agreed.

Bam Bam rolled his eyes and said, “You two were probably reciting poetry or some shit like that.”

Yugyeom let out a loud giggle and lost his balance. He fell into Bam Bam who then fell into Jinyoung. Mark rushed to help him keep his balance.  
“Oye...drunken maknaes...get a grip and get off of me.” Jinyoung said.

“Yes, mom.” They both replied and managed to right themselves.

“I’ll make sure Jacks gets home okay.” JB said. “Bam, you and Gyeomie go together.” He turns to Mark and Jinyoung and says, “I don’t think that I need to tell you anything.” He laughs then wraps his arm around Jackson’s shoulder to help keep him upright.

They all say goodnight, except for Jackson, who screamed it. They depart with laughter.

Mark offers his arm to Jinyoung. “It was a good night, wasn’t it?” He asked.

Jinyoung nodded in agreement. “It most certainly was. Thank you.” They started walking towards Jinyoung’s apartment and when they reached the entrance, Jinyoung pulled Mark towards him for a hug. Mark captured Jinyoung’s mouth with his own. It was a kiss that left them both breathless. 

“Hyung...do you want to come up?” Jinyoung asked breathily.

“Oh you are a temptress my gorgeous prince but I think that tonight is not the not. I’ve had a few too many and I want to be in my right mind when it’s time to love on your body.”

“I can’t say I’m not disappointed but I understand and I agree. Thank you for letting me keep my dignity.” They melt into each other and stay that way for a few minutes. Jinyoung lets go first.

“I’ll see you tomorrow...boyfriend.” Jinyoung said with a grin.

“Good night my sweet prince. Until the morrow.” Mark quietly paraphrases Shakespeare. They both look at each other a few moments longer and then nod at each other. Mark starts walking the direction of his apartment as JInyoung starts towards the entrance.

“Mark!” he calls.

“Yes?” Mark asks as he turns around.

“Why prince?”

Mark smiles one of his big smiles that shows canines and exposes his gums. “Because I’ve always thought you were handsome and kind enough to play a Disney prince.” On that note, he walks away whistling “Once Upon a Dream.” from Sleeping Beauty. 

Jinyoung giggled again and went up to his apartment with a warm feeling that’s not just from the alcohol. He went to bed hoping that everyday could be like this one. Unfortunately for him, the fairytale doesn’t last.

Two months later:

Jinyoung couldn’t contain the look of disdain that overtook his handsome features as his boyfriend stops to charm a group of women. At first he found Mark’s confidence and bravado sexy but as it continued to grow when he found out that it opened so many doors for him, it turned him into an arrogant person. He was so far from the man Jinyoung fell in love with. Mark still treated him like a prince but he seemed to run Jinyoung’s life and make all the decisions. The nickname Prince seemed deeming and condescending now. As Mark made his way over, Jinyoung relaxed his face into his normal blank look. They had arrived together but Mark got a call that he had to take. When they were friends, Mark never paid attention to his phone when they hung out.

Mark leaned over and kissed Jinyoung. “Hello Prince.”

“Hi hyung.” They were sitting in a park getting ready to watch an outdoor concert. It was something Jinyoung had been wanting to do for a while. He was surprised that Mark agreed as Mark only wanted to do cool things these days that were good for his image. Even the way he dressed and wore his hair was different. Gone was the quiet and calm man. Their friends didn’t like spending much time with Mark anymore. He even alienated JB. 

Jinyoung sighed and settled in as the music started. After the show, they packed up their stuff and started walking to Mark’s new car. Mark took the blanket and bags from Jinyoung and put them away. He then opened the passenger’s door to let him in. Jinyoung often thought he treated him more like a princess than a prince and he made up his mind to address what was on his mind. Mark got in and started the car. 

“Mark”

“Jinyoung” they both said at the same time.

“You go first, Prince.” Mark said. He looked at Jinyoung so adoringly that Jinyoung changed his mind. This was the guy that he loved.

“I just wanted to thank you for taking me to this concert. It’s been a while since we’ve done anything like this.”

“You’re more than welcome. It’s not my style anymore but if it makes you happy, then I’m happy.” And back to the Mark that Jinyoung isn’t sure he likes anymore. A part of him will always love Mark but he’s not sure he likes this new Mark much. 

“What were you going to say?” Jinyoung asked.

“I was going to say that I’m going to drop you off at the bar and meet you guys later. Vo called and he wants to go over an idea that I had.” Vo was a friend that Mark had made about a month ago. Mark had always had a love of hip hop and rap and his new found confidence made him courageous enough to go to a hip hop club and try a freestyle battle. Mark came in third but he impressed a lot of people, Vo being one of them. He was the MC for the battle. While Jinyoung was extremely proud of Mark for rapping, he felt that Vo was often the third wheel without even being there.

“Okay. The guys were looking forward to seeing you.”

“Once you tell them, they’ll understand.” They had reached their destination. Mark stopped the car and Jinyoung unbuckled his belt.

“See you later, hyung.” He leaned over to kiss Mark’s cheek. Mark reached up and stroked his cheek. 

“Bye, Prince.” Jinyoung got out of the car without another word. He closed the door and watched Mark drive away. He sighed in frustration, ran his fingers through his hair and tugged at his shirt. He turned towards the bar and went in to see his friends.

“Park gae!” Jackson screamed as he slammed into him with a huge hug. 

“Wang gae!” Jinyoung squeezed him back. He missed these guys and was so relieved to be around them. He led Jackson back to the table where he waved, pointed to the bar as a question if anyone needed a drink. The band Stray Kids was on stage tonight and it was hard to hear. Youngjae, who was without Haein indicated that he wanted a drink as did JB. Yugyeom and Bam Bam were glued to each other’s lips so Jinyoung ignored them. He looked at JB and JB just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

Jinyoung went to the bar and handed the drinks to Youngjae and JB. He leaned over and said in Jaebeom’s ear. “Maybe I should have gotten some water to cool them down.”

JB laughed and said, “I don’t think that they would even notice.”

“So the vet’s assistant didn’t work out, huh?”

Youngaje leaned in and said, “You didn’t really think that it would, did you?” He looked at Jinyoung incredulously.

“Of course not, Sunshine. I knew it was only a matter of time before that happened.” He pointed in their direction.

Jackson came over and threw his arms around Jinyoung’s waist. He was already a little tipsy. “No Mark hyung?” he asked.

Jinyoung sighed and said, “No, he’s over with Vo. Apparently he has a new idea that Vo wanted to work on. He said once I told you, you’d understand.” Jackson was squishing him so he passed him off to Youngjae who reluctantly let him cling to him.

The guys looked at him. They all looked down as if they had something to say but held it in. At that moment Bam Bam and Yugyeom noticed Jinyoung was here. 

“Mom!” they both called. They crushed him in a hug. 

“Boys.” Jinyoung replied. “So...how long has this been going on?”

“Well, if you were around more, you’d know that we’ve been a thing for a few weeks now.” Bam Bam haughtily replied.

“Yeah, hyung. Bam finally realized that I had something that he couldn’t resist.”

“Don’t say it.” JInyoung pleaded.

“This di…” Yugyeom was stopped by JB’s hand over his mouth. Yugyeom licked his hand.

“Gross!” He wiped the spit on Yugyeom’s shirt as Yugyeom finished with “ck.”

Jinyoung sighed. “I’m glad some things don’t change.”

Youngjae leaned over and said, “Don’t let them fool you. They are taking it slow, like two little kids. They haven’t even seen that part of each other yet.”

Jinyoung laughed. “I knew better than to think that anything they say is true. I’m glad for them though.”

They all sat down and caught up with each other as they had more drinks. They all dragged their semi-drunk asses to the dance floor and were the bells of the ball so to speak. Jaebeom even busted out some of his b-boy moves from back in the day.

Jinyoung went to the bathroom and checked his phone. He saw that he had a text from Mark five minutes ago saying that he was on his way in a half an hour. He realized that he hadn’t thought about him since he dropped him off. He also realized that he didn’t miss him. He missed the man that he was. He splashed some water on his face and grabbed a towel to dry his face off. He signed again and went back out to the bar. He picked up a glass of water on the way back to the table. When he got back, Jackson was curled up with his head on JB’s lap. JB was moving Jackson’s sweaty hair off of his face. Jinyoung found that endearing and wondered for the thousandth time if there were any deeper feelings from Jaebeom. He knew how Jackson felt as his face was so transparent. 

“Water?” Yugyeom asked.

JB looked up from tending to Jackson and asked, “Mark?”

“Yeah, he’ll be here soon. I need to be a little more sober to deal with him.”

All of them except Jackson looked at Jinyoung with a surprised expression. They knew that their friend was not happy but it was the first time he had verbalized it to them.

Jinyoung saw that they were looking at him. He waved his hand. “You guys already know this. Mark is not the man that we all knew. I don’t know this Mark and I’m not sure that I like this Mark.”

“Jinyoung...whatever you decide, we support you.” JB replied.

“Yeah, hyung. We want you to be happy.” Youngjae agreed.

“We all love Mark but he’s not the same. We don’t want to be children of divorce but we’re with you.” Yugyeom chimed in.

“You’ll always have us.” Bam Bam shared.

That sent them over the edge and they all laughed. “Thanks guys. I’m glad that I have your support.”

The serious moment was over and they got back into the light-hearted conversation until Mark showed up.

They felt the energy of the place change before they even saw him. He made his way over to the group and wrapped Jinyoung up in a big hug.

“Hey guys.” He said. They all greeted him. “Thanks for keeping Jinyoung entertained while I was gone.” They all looked at him.

“When did we become babysitters?” Bam Bam questioned.

Mark ignored him and said, “Let’s go.”

“But Mark, you just got here, you haven’t seen the guys in forever and I’m having fun.”

“Prince, this place is not for the likes of you and me. Vo invited us to a house party.”

Jinyoung extracted himself from Mark’s arms. “I’m not going. Go by yourself.”

Mark looked surprised as Jinyoung never said no. “But Jinyoung…”

“No Mark...just go. You’ve been rude to our friends and I do not want to go anywhere with you.” No one knew what to say. They looked everywhere but at Mark and Jinyoung.

Mark turned on his friends and asked. “What did you guys say to him?”

“What do you mean, hyung?” Yugyeom asked in confusion.

“Why is he saying no to me? Did someone tell him to do this?”

“Excuse me. But I have a mind of my own and I made my own decision. I told you to go.”

Jinyoung just stared at Mark with more anger than Mark had ever seen. He took a step towards Jinyoung but he took a step back. “Fine...if you won’t go, I will.” He spun around and stomped his way to the door. Mark made to go after him but he was stopped by Jaebeom.

“Mark, give him a little space.” he pleaded.

Mark glared at JB and vehemently said. “Who are you to tell me what to do with my boyfriend? The man who doesn’t have enough courage to come out of the closet and confess to Jackson that he likes him, too.”

Everyone, except Jackson, who was still curled up, gasped. They watched to see what would happen. They didn’t know if they would have to break up a fight or not. JB let go of Mark with a hurt expression. “I agree with Jinyoung...just go Mark. You may have physically survived that day but the Mark that we know and love died.” He turned away from him.

Mark’s anger dissipated. He realized what he had said. “Jaebeom, I’m…” Jaebeom wouldn’t look at him.

“Hyung, please just go. We don’t want you here.” Youngjae said as Bam Bam and Yugyeom both stood in front of JB so Mark couldn’t see him. Mark looked defeated. He took one last look and defeatedly turned away and walked out the door.

As he left, Jaebeom tried to stop the tears from falling but he couldn’t. A few fell onto Jackson’s face and it woke him up. He opened his eyes and looked up a JB. “Hyung?” he asked.

“Sorry Jackson. I bit my lip and made my eyes water.” JB sniffed.

Jackson sat up and said, “Don’t lie to me hyung.”

“I don’t want to talk about it now.” Jackson looked at him and nodded then he wrapped him up in a big hug.

The others sat down not sure how to feel. There was silence around the table.

While this was going on, Jinyoung was down the street picking up a bottle of soju. He was opening just as Mark caught up to him.

“There you are Prince!”

“Leave me alone!”

“What did I do to you? You told me it was okay to go.”

“You want to know what you did to me? You treat me like a porcelain doll, you make all of my decisions, you alienate our friends, you’re too confident that you’re becoming a prick. You’re not he man I fell in love with.”

“I thought you liked my confidence.” Mark quietly replied.

“I did at first but it completely changed you.”

“Oh that’s rich, coming from a guy who was thinking about dating Taegeun.” He scoffed.

“I don’t want to fight so let’s just end this.” Jinyoung stated.

“What? I take it back.”

“Too late. You know what I want back? I want my friend back. I would rather go through a lifetime of pining for you than being with the guy you are now.”

“Prince, please.” Mark pleaded. “I love you.”

“I know you do and I love you but my life is not my own anymore and you’re not you.” Jinyoung started to walk away as the sky opened up. The rain came pouring down and they were soaked in a second.  
“At least let me get you out of the rain, Prince.”

“I’m not your Prince and I can take care of myself. Just let me go, Mark.” Mark looked at Jinyoung and saw that stubborn look on his face and he knew that he lost him. He knew Jinyoung was right.

“I was only confident because that’s the type of guy I thought you liked.” Mark confessed. “The last few guys you went on dates with were confident and kind of cocky so I thought that’s what you wanted.

Realization dawned on Jinyoung and he felt a tremendous sense of guilt as he partly caused this shift in Mark. He looked at Mark and with a heavy heart confessed, “I only dated them because they weren’t you. I don’t like guys like that. I like guys like you. I love you. I knew those dates wouldn’t turn into a relationship. I went out on dates because I didn’t want to sit at home and pine for you. Going out with our friends would remind me of you. But I went out with those types of guys because my heart belonged to you and only you and I did not want to date a nice guy and perhaps hurt his feelings. I was never going to date Taegeun. I was going to let him down that day. He pushed me into it and I admit that I was flattered by his attention but I did not like him. I’m sorry that you were misled by me. I love you Mark Tuan...but we can’t be together.” He took off running.

Mark took off after him across the road. He heard the horn before he saw the lights. He closed his eyes and everything went dark.

“Mark...hyung...wake up. Please wake up!” Mark faintly heard a voice calling to him. He slowly made his way back to consciousness and recognized Jinyoung.

“Prince?” he asked.

“Mark! You’re awake! Who’s Prince?”

Mark opened his eyes and saw that he was not lying in the road in the rain but on the sidewalk. “What happened?”

“You were walking on the sidewalk when a car veered off the road in your direction. You rolled out of the way but the car bumped the table and the umbrella fell on your head knocking you out. I was walking behind you and saw it all. The ambulance is on the way. You might have a concussion.”

Mark processed what Jinyoung said and then the realization that everything had been a dream dawned on him. Mark laughed and Jinyoung looked at him with concern.

“Are you okay?”  
“Yes, Jinyoung. I’m great. I didn’t ruin anything.”

“What did you ruin?”

At that moment the ambulance pulled up and the paramedics got out with the stretcher. They put a neck brace around his neck to stabilize him before they lifted him onto it. 

“I’ll meet you at the hospital.” Jinyoung called as they wheeled him to the ambulance.

“Wait!” Mark yelled. “Jinyoung!”

“I’m here Mark.” He answered as he made his way to his side. 

Mark gestured for him to come closer and so Jinyoung leaned in. “When I’m out of the hospital, what do you say about going on a date with me?” Mark whispered. Unfortunately Jinyoung was gently moved out of the way before he could answer.

“We have to go. You can see him at the hospital.” Jinyoung watched the ambulance drive away. Jinyoung didn’t know if he was more shocked by the accident or Mark’s question. He knew his answer if Mark was serious. He texted the guys to tell them what happened as he made his way to the hospital.

A few hours later, a groggy Mark woke up. It took him a moment to remember where he was. He was feeling a little sore and his head hurt. He chuckled at himself as he thought that he had executed a successful ninja roll. He sighed in relief as he fully understood that he had a dream in the time he was unconscious. It was strange how it felt so real and so vivid. He could still see Jinyoung and his friends. Mark realized that he never got his answer. It was then he realized that he was not alone. He saw Jinyoung napping in a chair. After admiring him for a moment, he softly called his name so as to not startle him.

“Mark! You’re awake...again.” Jinyoung scooted closer to him and took his hand. “You had us all worried. I’ll have to let them know you’re up. They’re in the cafeteria.” Jinyoung sent a quick text even though cell phones were not allowed but he did not want to leave Mark’s side.

“Wait. I never got your answer.”

Jinyoung blushed. “I wasn’t sure if you meant it or if you were in a dream state.”

“Jinyoung, it’s something that I should have asked you a long time ago. I’m sorry that I was too much of a coward. I never wanted you to date others but I just wanted to be a good friend and make sure you were happy.”

“I’m sorry for being a coward, too. And you are one of the reasons that I am happy.”  
“So...what do you say?”

Jinyoung never got to reply as all of their friends came running into the room.

“Markie-pooh! You had us worried!” Jackson pouted.

“We’re glad you’re okay Mark.” Jaebeom said in a relieved voice.

Youngjae was so happy that he just cried and then lightly hugged Mark.

“Hyung!” The maknaes both exclaimed as they were often of the same mind.

“Guys, you are acting like I was gone for two months. I’m happy to see you, too, I love you all and thank you for staying around for me but you interrupted an answer to a question I should have asked years ago.”

The guys looked at each other and they all seemed to know what he meant. They all, including Mark, looked at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung turned red at being put on the spot so he looked down and tugged at his shirt. He looked up and directly at Mark. “Yes! I will go on a date with you.”

Their friends cheered. There was a chorus of “About times and we knew it.”

“We’ll give you guys a few more moments to yourselves before we come back. Come on guys.” JB said as he gestured for everyone to get out. JB was ever the leader.

Mark noticed that JB slipped his hand into Jackson’s. He raised his eyebrow...that was something new.

Jinyoung stepped closer to Mark’s side. “Can I do something else that I should have done ages ago?” Mark asked.

“What’s that?” Jinyoung asked.

“Come closer and find out.” Jinyoung leaned over the rail and Mark placed a soft kiss on lips. A giggle escaped from Jinyoung’s lips. Mark smiled and felt warm.

“Can I do that again?” He asked.

Jinyoung leaned in and said “Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!” Mark had a strong sense of deja vu but it quickly passed as Jinyoung’s lips met his.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while. Mark and Jinyoung weren't talking to me for the longest time. I had a story in my head but I couldn't get it to where I wanted. They finally decided to talk to me while I was at work. I managed to write four pages and the rest just wrote itself. I will always love Mark and Jinyoung but Jackson and JB always want to say something, too. I hope that you enjoy this. Although after watching Not by the Moon, Jackson was begging to be made the Prince of my story but I told him that he is a king.


End file.
